The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing terminals of a heat-proof metalic thin film resistor.
In the past, as to the metallic thin film resistor, a kind of nichrome system was generally used and a tantalum nitride was employed for the requirement of high reliability.
These terminals are, as well known, of a thin film double layer structure such as nichrome-gold.
In the case that with the tantalum nitride or the like employed the heat treatment is required, an intermediate layer of a platina group is sandwiched to form a triple layer structure such as nichrome (or titanium)-palladium-gold to prevent the diffusion of the gold into the metallic thin film resistor.
These prior arts have necessarily incurred a rise in manufacturing cost due to the evaporation of a plurality of metals, etching and employment of expensive materials.